Dragon Ball SP: The Magno Saga
by Medvih
Summary: Made up chacters with DBZ powers, special abilities and a awesome storyline, with some(Cough) bloody fight scenes.


Disclaimer: I did not make up the original DBZ or it's characters  
  
(If I did I would be a rich Japanese guy living in Tokyo) some of the attacks are from the original Anime, but my friend Dave and I made some up, same with the characters. So now sit back and enjoy my Fic.  
  
  
  
DragonBall SP  
  
Magno Saga  
  
It's a beautiful day on earth, peaceful forests, busy cities, the crashing of waves on the shore. But little does earth now that that's all about to change. Our heroes Vedjin, Vyro, Go-Chen, Valcon, and Gadro are all training to stay in shape. Everyone is trying to further their Super Saiyan abilities, everyone but Go-Chen, who has not learned how to yet...  
  
"Is there any way to speed this process up I want to be able to go Super whenever I want to"? Go-Chen asks Gadro.  
  
"No once you obtain that ability you will understand why, it usually comes when you really need it" responds Gadro. "Trust my training skills you will get the hang of it soon enough". Giving Go-Chen a reassuring smile he leads him to the rest of the group who is taking a break.  
  
Suddenly everyone sits up.  
  
"I sense an evil energy approaching Earth" Vedjin says gravely.  
  
"So do I" responds Valcon.  
  
"Prepare yourselves I feel a great battle on hand" Vedjin.  
  
"Lord Magno we are approaching Earth, the power levels we were sensing have gone away. Compared to us their nothing of a threat" Cole, evil apprentice of Magno, sneers.  
  
Magno and his crew have been in orbit of the earth in a training ship, furthering their combat skills, ever since their shameful defeat at the World Martial Arts Tournament.  
  
"Good begin the landing procedure" Booms Magno.  
  
With a burst of energy our heroes fly toward the unknown life forces.  
  
"I can not tell what kind of power these new threats have, but all I know is that we are heading to a fight never to be forgotten". Says Valcon.  
  
"We can beat them if we work together". Yells Gaddro.  
  
"Yea, that's right, together" Responds Vryo.  
  
"Um, guys I can't go Super Saiyan at will" Says Go-Chen a little distressed.  
  
"Don't worry bro, we'll do fine, stay low we can handle this one" Speaks Vedjin.  
  
A large ship lands in an open grassy field. The hissing of pressure gas is heard as a large door at the back of the ship is opened. And out steps Magno.  
  
"All hail the Lord of Hatred, Magno, " Announces his minions.  
  
"Let the destruction of this planet begin, HA, HA, HA " Howls Magno.  
  
Explosions sound, as Salt City is obliterated.  
  
"This should bring those cowards out of training" Sneers Cole.  
  
"Yes" responds Magno. "Yes, sweet revenge for our defeat at the World Martial Arts Tournament".  
  
Our heroes arrive at the scene of the destruction. Mass chaos is erupting as people run in terror.  
  
"We've got to stop them, " yells Vedjin over the explosions.  
  
"Right, power up everyone," says Vyro.  
  
All in unison "Hahhh".  
  
A burst of energy and the crackle of electricity are heard as four of our heroes' power up to Super Saiyan.  
  
"Stop" declares Magno "Its time to focus our energy on more important matters, its time for revenge".  
  
A classic Sayian stare down starts as our heroes land.  
  
"Wait a second, these guys are the losers from the Tournament, and the one in the middle is Magno I fought him (cough) and won, " says Go- Chen.  
  
"Yes, he's right and the other one is Cole " says Vedjin "I fought and defeated him to".  
  
"That other one, who's he"? Asks Gadro.  
  
"Molo" says Vyro grimly "But they have changed, do you feel it,  
  
there is something about their energy that seems familiar".  
  
"Excuse me, I hate to intrude on your little conversation but we came here to destroy you so if you don't mind shutting the hell up..." Shouts Molo!!!  
  
"Molo, please" says Magno "Yes that's right we entered in the World Martial Arts Tournament and you beat us, but now it's your turn now, to lose"  
  
With that the three transform into more powerful bodies. A surge of evil energy is felt across the land. As the evil three transform into, Super Saiyans.!!  
  
Waves of disbelieve hit our heroes.  
  
"No way" says Gadro.  
  
"What the hell" screams Go-Chen in utter disbelieve.  
  
"Impossible" says Vyro.  
  
"No wonder my Hyper Ray did not work on them at the Tournament their of Sayian bloodlines " says Vedjin.  
  
"Enough talk, its pay back time" Sneers Magno.  
  
With that all three dash forward with such incredible speed our heroes have no time to react. Go-Chen and Gadro are the first to be hit. Both fly back smashing thru several rock formations. Molo decides to attack with an energy wave.  
  
"MOLO BLAST" Screams Molo.  
  
The blast fires from his hands straight toward Vedjin. At the last second Vedjin sees it.  
  
"ENERGY SHIELD" Vedjin screams.  
  
As he does so the blast bounces harmlessly of the ki shield. Valcon decides to square of against Magno. He dashes forward preparing two ki blasts one in each hand. He launches one then the other. Both strike their target, as the smoke clears Magno stands completely unhurt, arms crossed. Valcon appears right in front of Magno and unleashes a flurry of kicks and punches. Magno blocks them all effortlessly.  
  
"You're out classed and out matched, give up, " says Magno.  
  
"Never, you can't beat us all, " yells Volcan.  
  
With that Volcan charges up.  
  
"Want to test your strength stay right were you, bitch...."  
  
"KA-Me" Bolts of lighting hit the ground around Volcan and sky turns as black as Magno's heart.  
  
"Ha-Me" Magno prepares for the incoming blast as he goes into a blocking stance.  
  
"HAA"!!!!  
  
A burst of energy shoots out of Volcan's hands. Pure energy lashes against Magno's body as Valcon gives it all he's got. The energy put out by Volcan slowly diminishes and finally...  
  
fades out.  
  
Clouds of smoke dance around the area were the blast made contact. Volcan slowly, deliberately, lowers himself to the ground laughing and panting.  
  
"I did it, HA HA" Screams Volcan overjoyed.  
  
"Did what" Questions Magno as he steps out of the smoke,  
  
"Defeat me, HA HA HA, don't flatter yourself"  
  
After a brief pause.  
  
"Now, its my turn" says Magno quickly, evilly.  
  
"FINAL FLASH" screams Magno.  
  
Volcan, having no time to react tries to block. Slowly the blast rips down even Volcan's formidable defense. But even more slowly does the blast sere the flesh of its victim.  
  
"NOOO" screams Volcan powerless to stop the Final Flash attack.  
  
"VOLCAN" Screams a distracted Vedjin just before Molo lands a punch to his face.  
  
"Damn you Magno" Shouts Go-Chen overcome with anger.  
  
First Volcan's body is torn in half then the blast disintegrates every muscle every bone every fiber of his earthly existence.  
  
"NOOO you bastard, how could YOU" Screams Vyro so enraged that he blasts Cole (who he was currently fighting) down to the ground and charges after Magno.  
  
Cole hits the ground with bone breaking force and lets out a scream of rage. He begins his charge at Vyro.  
  
"No, leave him to me" Says Magno.  
  
With that Cole picks a different target, Gadro. Gadro, sensing danger powers up to his most powerful form.  
  
"You want a piece of me, than bring it on, " yells Gadro.  
  
With that Cole charges full speed at Gadro. Go-Chen, finally finding the strength to get up does so with a great deal of pain. Suddenly he stops...  
  
"Oh no, who's power levels am I sensing now" Says Go-Chen shakily.  
  
In the distance two forms fly into view.  
  
"Thank God, its Eycicole and Kyneneka" Says Go-Chen, then to the new arrivals "Hey boys you arrived just in time".  
  
Not to far away the other three continue the seemingly hopeless goal of destroying these evil Super Sayians. Vedjin, in his mind's eye is analyzing (and also fighting at the same time) Molo and the rest of the evil ones.  
  
In deep thought Vedjin realizes,  
  
"These evil Super Sayains have a different kind of energy then normal Sayains, it seems their power is driven by pure evil and revenge. Their transformation is different too. When they power up there is more of an energy output. It can be felt farther than ours. It may be that the gained their Super Sayain ability from a pure hatred for us. Their muscles are big and bulky, but they still boast the speed of a smaller form. This can't be how did they obtain this ability".  
  
Vedjin lands several punches in Molo's face then giving him a swift kick launches him thru the air. Using all his speed Vedjin intercepts Molo's flight and appears behind him. Helpless to stop himself Molo finds himself flying right towards Vedjin. He tries to use his ki to stop himself but it's too late. Vedjin ax handles him straight down to the ground. Molo hits the ground and creates a huge crater. Slowly getting to his feet Molo coughs, spitting out blood. Falling to his knees he continues this action for several seconds. A small pool of blood forms in front of him. And in it's reflection he can see Vedjin high above him gathering energy for a finishing blast.  
  
"No (cough) NOOO" screams Molo.  
  
"Mega Blast Cannon" Yells Vedjin.  
  
With that, a huge beam of astonishing energy launches from Vedjin's powerful hands. In a last ditch attempt to protect his feeble life Molo gathers his own energy to counter the blast.  
  
"Ta-Can-Sen-Ha" Yells Molo.  
  
The two blasts meet only feet away from Molo. Surging, crackling, destructive energy rips away at the ground in front of Molo he begins to falter as Vedjin's blast slowly overtakes his own. But then as the blast is about to take out its victim, another blast strikes Vedjin in the side. So focused was Vedjin in destroying Molo he did not realize that Magno had blasted Vyro to the ground and conjured a super blast and launched it at him. Molo falls to the ground, exhausted. Cole, seeing this, strikes Gadro with a hammer fist and then power kicks him. The incredible kick lands in his the stomach, sending him flying far away. Cole demonstrates incredible speed when disappearing and reappearing next to Molo. Then astounds everyone when he heals Molo's wounds, internal and external. Getting to his feet Molo stands, fully rejuvenated and ready to fight. Almost a mile away Vyro finds the energy to stop himself and curses quietly to himself.  
  
"Damn it, how could I let him do this to me, I am one of the strongest members of this battle team". With a burst of energy he takes off, heading back toward the fight. Eycicole soon finds himself wondering,  
  
"Who should I fight first," "Hmm I think I'll take on the one who they call Cole, HA HA".  
  
With that he powers up in a dazzling display of power.  
  
Six daring worriers combat one another for the ultimate prize, the right to live. Also the control of earth's future, one-side will chose to protect the other side to destroy. After healing Molo, Cole and his newly mended compatriot decide to attack Gadro.  
  
"Come on, I'll take ya both on" Yells Gadro, furious.  
  
Both evil ones charge with incredible speed. Gadro is ready nether the less.  
  
Unleashing a rein of stalwart punches and kicks. Gadro blocks them all effortlessly. Being a master of sparring form Gadro just imagines that he's back on Nameck training with Go-Chen. Punch after punch kick after kick, Gadro continues to block every physical attack with near effortlessness. But Gadro senses that both are not giving their best. In fact he begins to realize that their toying with him. Breaking off he pulls back to regroup himself.  
  
` "Come on you two fight me with every thing you got I know your holding back" says Gadro then "I can handle anything you got".  
  
The two stop for a brief second and then give each other an evil smile.  
  
"All right little man you asked for it," says Molo.  
  
"Yea remember you said that, you'll take those words to your grave" says Cole coldly.  
  
But before the two can begin their onslaught Eycicole stops them.  
  
"It's not fair, two on one, time to even things up"  
  
With that Eycicole launches two ki blasts at each one causing mass confusion then dodging behind Cole, who was still blocking from the previous blasts, launches one straight into the back of his head. Falling forward Cole manages to regain his balance, but not before Eycicole can land a powerful knee to his face. Falling backwards on his back Cole fights back unconsciousness with a great deal of effort. The unbearable pain in his head continues until he gets up with the help of Eycicole's massive hand. He is lifted until he comes face to face with the cause of all his pain. Quickly Eycicole slams his forehead into Cole's face, sending him flying, only not under his own power. When Cole finally lands he scrapes along the top of the ground leaving a trail to were his crumpled body now lays.  
  
"Ha, you evil Super Sayains are nothing" laughs Eycicole.  
  
With that Cole gets to his feet unsteadily. Steams of blood run from his mouth and nose. Spitting out some of it he laughs despite his incredible pain. Then stops as suddenly as he started.  
  
"That one was for free, it won't happen again"  
  
Eycicole smiles a cocky smile. And goes into a fighting stance.  
  
"Then bring it on"  
  
Cole dashes forward on one foot, disappearing and reappearing arm out to strike a mighty blow only his target is gone. Suddenly he realizes Eycicole is behind him. Cole barely manages to stop his elbow from cracking against the back of his skull. Using his other hand Cole, without hesitation lands a punch across Eycicole's face.  
  
Retreating back, Eycicole brings his hands forward to prepare a blast.  
  
"Kame-Hame-Ha Bomb" Screams Eycicole, then over the roaring of the blast "Chew on this you bastard".  
  
"No, Noo" yells a terrified Cole.  
  
Of in the distance Vedjin senses Eycicole's preparation of the blast. He looks over for a brief second and smiles.  
  
"He's really doing it, he's going to destroy Cole thank God he's on our side" Vedjin thinks to himself.  
  
Feeling rejuvenated he continues his brawl with Molo.  
  
The blast created by Eycicole surges forward with incredible speed. Then suddenly Cole lets out screams of pure rage. Then sparks of lighting and waves of energy flow out of and around Cole. His hair seems to turn even more golden the before and despite the drastic spike of his power level his body stayed the same. Driven by pure evil and rage, pure energy floods from his body and the light given out from him surpasses even that of that setting sun. The Kame-Hame-Ha Bomb continues on its steady path toward the energized Cole. And as the blast makes contact it never even makes it past Cole's ki aura.  
  
Eycicole had put a huge amount of power into that blast and now stood panting in utter disbelieve.  
  
"No way" says Eycicole still panting.  
  
Everyone stopped fighting to watch and see what would happen to Cole. Only Magno and Molo knew exactly what would happen.  
  
"Now you die," says Cole, voice twisted by hatred.  
  
Slowly Cole raises his hands and slams his two palms together. Small amounts of trace energy can be seen gathering around his out stretched hands. Electricity  
  
flows around his body.  
  
"He's making a mistake by taking this much time to focus his energy" says Eycicole still fatigued from before, then "Now is my chance, HAAAA "  
  
Energy fires from Eycicole's hands. Cole, now finished gathering energy, prepares to destroy him with a single  
  
blast.  
  
"Finishing Rays" screams Cole and as he does so he spreads his arms and legs out. Four powerful red rays shoot from Cole's body. Eycicole's blast is torn in half and explodes when the finishing rays strike it. Suddenly, a few feet from Eycicole, the rays combine into one huge ray. Eycicole screams and releases all his energy into indestructible ki shield. The blast presses relentlessly upon his shield. Slowly it begins to tear away at it but holds nether the less. The ray explodes in front of him.  
  
The shock wave from it is felt by all that witnessed the amazing fight. Cole's face shows no emotion but inside he's a little taken aback.  
  
"Amazing, that changeling has enormous power, no one can stand against that blast, no one ever has".  
  
As the smoke clears around Eycicole, he floats, ki energy still surrounding him. His face still twisted in anguish finally recedes into a look of pure exhaustion as the energy around him fades. Fighting back the urge to just pass out he lowers himself to the ground slowly with a great deal of effort. Eycicole finds energy to raise his hands and make a gustier at Cole.  
  
"Bring (pant) it (pant) on"  
  
"All right, I have had enough of you, you damn insect, your nothing compared to me, NOTHING" howls Cole.  
  
Eycicole dashes forward toward Cole not fearing death, not fearing the future. One thing is on this changeling's mind, destroying Cole. Cole's massive arms stops the first wave of punches delivered by Eycicole, then is caught of balance when Eycicole sweeps his feet out from underneath him, but before he can fall Eycicole's fist connects with his falling head. Then slams his knee into Cole's stomach sending him twisting about then hurling to the ground.  
  
"Heal that you bastard" screams Eycicole.  
  
Streams of blood pour from various wounds on Cole's face.  
  
Getting to his feet he spits out blood and wipes the area around his mouth with his white glove. Which turns red then becomes almost completely saturated with blood. Disgusted at this he pulls of both of his gloves and tosses them to the ground.  
  
"Screw you, " yells Cole "Your going to die sooner than you think, and I promise to make it painful".  
  
"Let's go," says Eycicole who seems to have the upper hand. But before he can even finish his words Cole appears right in front of him. Eycicole pulls back his fist for a powerful punch, and as his arm comes forward  
  
to finish the punch Cole grabs hold of his wrist with blurring speed. Then, before Eycicole can pull away from his mighty hold Cole's sends his palm smashing into his elbow. The strike rips the sinew in his elbow like paper and breaks his bones as if the were toothpicks. Once again Eycicole's face twists in anguish as he pulls his now limp arm away from Cole. An evil smile flickers across Cole's face as he surveys the damage and pain he has inflicted. Of what he can see Eycicole's elbow is smashed, pieces of splintered bone stick out from his skin.  
  
"We have to give him a Senzu Bean" screams Go-Chen.  
  
"Your right lets go," says Kyneneka "You have the them don't you". Go- Chen nods quickly then says "Vedjin gave them to me, come on".  
  
Magno sees them take off to the aid of their friend and decides to have some fun, corrupted fun. Magno projects an after image, long enough to distract Vyro then appears  
  
front of Go-Chen and Kyneneka. And without hesitation launches a special attack.  
  
"Energy Rings" yells Magno as he extends his index fingers. Two sets of four pure energy rings branch from his fingers, and wrap around our two heroes.  
  
"No, no I can't get out, " says Kyneneka as he struggles with the rings now wrapped around his body.  
  
"Damn it, nether can I" says Go-Chen also struggling to get free.  
  
"Now my friends you get to watch him die, and theirs nothing you can do" says Magno an evil grin across his face. "And by the way I'll take those" he says snatching away the Senzu Bean bag from Go-Chen's hand. Go- Chen curses at him as he does so.  
  
"Damn you, you evil bastard, I'll get you, I'll get you".  
  
"Oh please" says Magno "Spare me". Then he takes off to resume his fight with Vyro.  
  
"Eycicole you have to get out of here please" screams Kyneneka. "Please you can't beat him".  
  
Still holding his broken arm, which now has blood running down it from the open wounds, Eycicole yells back to him.  
  
"NO, I fight to the death"  
  
"Yea that's right, that's exactly how long your going to fight me" sneers Cole. He begins to run toward  
  
Eycicole leaps into the air and extends his leg and brings it down hard on Eycicole's knee. Screams of pain echo off the surrounding mountain formations as Eycicole absorbs another bone breaking blow.  
  
"NO, EYCICOLE" Screams Go-Chen "NOOOO".  
  
Unable to break free from the energy binds cast on him by Magno, Go-chen looks on helplessly as Eycicole drops to one knee. Suddenly he looks to one side and he begins feel the energy swell from Kyneneka.  
  
Go-Chen watches in absolute amazement and jealousy as the pulsing ki aura about Kyneneka transforms from white rushing air to blinding gold energy. Kyneneka lets out a scream that startles even Go-Chen. Kyneneka begins to rebel against the rings about him and pushes hard against them.  
  
The sun has set and it is now night. Still the grassy field on which our heroes fight is lit up by seven fiery golden auras of ki. Two of the fighters do not possess this power for individual reasons. For one, uncertainty of how to bring his true power out, the other can not even bring about any more strength to get off his knee let alone power up. Still panting Eycicole looks up, his eyes blank now with no expression, sweat mingled with blood streams of his face and drops to the ground before him. He begins to realize,  
  
"This is it, this is how I am going to die"  
  
But he's not afraid not the least bit. Slowly Cole walks over and positions himself behind Eycicole and as he does so his lip curls up into a demonic smile. He bends down and whispers into Eycicole's ear.  
  
"I told you, you where going to die a painful death now my revenge is almost complete, one twist and its done, one twist and your pathetic existence is ended".  
  
Cole raises himself to his full height and places his hands on Eycicole's head.  
  
"NO, NOOO" screams Kyneneka and he does so the binds that once held him still, shatter and explode leaving him free. He dashes forward toward Cole.  
  
"Goodbye" speaks Cole, no expression in his evil voice.  
  
"Noo" screams Kyneneka still flying forward.  
  
Eycicole shuts his eyes, as a tear trickles down his cheek, and breathes his last breath of earthly air before Cole can execute the final attack. Cole twists his hands sharply and soon this action is followed by the sound of snapping vertebrae. Eycicole's head is almost twisted completely around. Kyneneka stops suddenly. To him Eycicole's body seems to fall slowly to the ground and land in a pool of blood that had collected from Eycicole's arm and leg wound. Not far away another fighter senses trouble awaking.  
  
Vedjin lands six powerful punches to Molo's body then kicks him furiously knocking him back several yards. Then suddenly he stops his onslaught and glances over in Eycicole's direction, and realizes that Cole is standing behind Eycicole, and then sees Kyneneka rushing to his aid but it is in vain as Cole suddenly breaks Eycicole's neck.  
  
To himself Vedjin thinks'  
  
"No he's gone I can't believe it he was so strong, is there no end to these bastard's power" then out loud Vedjin yell "IS THERE NO END TO THIER POWER, DAMN IT" Vedjin questions himself enraged. Molo gets to his feet and answers that question.  
  
"No" He says maniacally "No".  
  
Kyneneka drops to his knees where he once stood and plunges his fingers into the ground griping the dirt in utter animosity.  
  
Slowly he raises his head his eyes fix on Cole who now stands over Eycicole's crumpled body, his eyes turn red briefly then out of them a powerful beam of energy. The beam hurls towards its target, Cole looks down at the empty shell that is Eycicole's body and laughs to himself. Suddenly he sees two beams flying toward him he tries to get out of the way in time but its too late. They strike him in the lower part of his arm searing a hole right through. Cole looks down at the damage done and sneers.  
  
"Bastard got a lucky shot off I'll make him pay" Cole says, knowing that he can not heal the damage done by Eycicole, but he can however heal the small damage done by Kyneneka. He clasps his one hand over the wound and lets out a grunt of pain as he heals the wound. He removes his hand and the wound is gone. Lifting his newly healed hand he throws a few jabs to test his arm.  
  
"AH that's better, now it time for him to die," says Cole as he takes flight toward Kyneneka. Not too far away Gadro struggles to free his friend.  
  
"These things are really tuff, I'll do my best to get them off" says Gadro pulling on the Energy Rings.  
  
"Hurry, I think there slowly getting tighter," says Go-Chen wrestling with them also. Vedjin and Vyro are also having a tuff time battling the Evil Super Saiyans. Molo now bleeding form various wounds on his face can not seem to land blow to Vedjin who uses his anger of losing Eycicole to press on.  
  
Vedjin is hurting, parts of his body are burned from a previous energy attack but not too bad. Several wounds on his face bleed but to a powerful Saiyan such as himself he does not feel it. Vedjin jabs a few times and Molo blocks all but one. That one lands on his mouth breaking two of his molars. Molo spits them out along with a huge amount blood onto Vedjin's face and chest.  
  
"You sick bastard look what did," says Vedjin as he wipes the blood of his face.  
  
"Screw you I am going to kick your ass for knocking my teeth out" screams Molo as he lands an uppercut to his gut.  
  
Vyro barely avoids several kicks thrown by Magno. Then suddenly both throw a punch hitting each other in the face at exactly the same time. Both fly back but Vyro stops himself faster and manages to appear in front of Magno and ax handles him to the ground. Magno crashes into the ground but quickly gets to his feet.  
  
"That's it" he announces loudly "Its time to end this quickly, Cole, Molo you know what to do we may be damaged but we can do this if we work together" says Magno.  
  
Cole and Molo quickly disappear and reappear at Magno's side like wounded dogs to their master.  
  
"Ready"? Questions Magno.  
  
"Ready" responds Cole.  
  
"Let's go" says Molo reveling that they will soon win.  
  
All three in perfect unison do a Fusion Dance created by the people of Yardrat who figure out how to fuse three people of varying power levels. It took months of training to learn but they accomplished it quickly. A burst of sickening evil washes over the land as a most vile laugh is heard from inside the golden red light where the three once stood. But now only one stands. The laugh is of all three at once with a tinge of evil twisted in it.  
  
All three voices speak from one powerful body,  
  
"Now you will DIE at the hand of MAGCOLO HA HA HA".  
  
"No, no way a three way fusion is impossible," says Vyro with skepticism in his voice.  
  
"It is possible, King Kia told me about it" says Vedjin.  
  
Suddenly memories of King Kia's lesson come flooding back to him. King Kia had come back to meet the few Saiyans that were now in charge of keeping the earth safe and gave them lessons of past foes, martial arts moves, and unique techniques.  
  
"You see Vedjin" King Kia says with great deal of excitement,  
  
"Since the people of Yardrat are not a strong race of beings they invent powerful combat techniques, one of them being the Instant Transmission and the only three way Fusion Dance". Then after King Kia had said that he split himself in three and demonstrated it for him. Vedjin brings himself out of his memories and recalls the Dance done by Magno, Molo and Cole. The three stood in a triangular form and then began the normal Fusion Dance but at the end of it, all three pointed their index fingers in the middle of the form and touched them together.  
  
"These bastards must be the ones who wiped out the people of Yardrat two years ago" says Vedjin to everyone, then "They must of heard about the Dance and forced them to teach it to them, We must fuse on our own. Lets go".  
  
END PART 1 


End file.
